


Somewhere where You are

by esttian



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Cabins, Domestic Fluff, Fireplaces, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Husbands, M/M, Married Couple, Post-Endgame, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vacation, mention of past angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 03:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18044756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esttian/pseuds/esttian
Summary: Tony takes Peter and Stephen on a trip to his private winter cabin where they try to live in the moment. They need, and deserve, quality time together after the Snap, besides a warm fireplace with popcorns and movies.





	Somewhere where You are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoldenMoon_42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenMoon_42/gifts).



> Wrote this for the Weekly IronStrange Haven Discord prompt “Fireside”
> 
> Because we needed fluff at the Discord and I promised my dear friend, Izzy. This is for her. ILY.
> 
> No beta-reader.

“PETER BENJAMIN PARKER STARK-STRANGE”

Peter stopped on his track jolting at the full use of his name.

Nothing good came out of Dad calling him by his full name; his feet stopped in the living room of the wooden cabin, the fireplace lit and cozy, comfortable couches that he most likely would fall asleep in tonight and soft dimmed lights that gave a homely atmosphere. Like a deer in headlight without nowhere to run and knowing it was inevitable. Peter waited.

He heard the hard stomps of his father going down the stairs, his sensitive hearing picked up a second pair; his chest lost some of the tension as he breathed out.

 Just like he expected, his Dad appeared just a few seconds later, wearing a lose worn out shirt, jeans and sneakers, brown hair brushed up and topnotch facial hair. Tony was fuming, his tanned cheeks a red shade darker and his brown eyes glaring.

If it wasn’t for the second figure stepping into the living room after Tony, Peter would be shaking in fear. Dr. Strange walked with purpose, regal and confident, Peter would never understand how he could keep such a cool level head with a partner so angry besides him. Stephen never took to heart whatever Tony said when he was mad or moody, and that went both ways, because when Dr. Strange was mad, it was terrifying and only Tony could defuse him.

His pale blue eyes landed on Peter’s, a tiny smile on his lips. It soothed the boy’s nervousness. _Pops was always the kindest_ , Peter thought, people just didn’t see the soft heart the Doctor had under all that cold, arrogant exterior.

Peter wanted to rub his chin just by looking at them. Their facial hairs were something to be jealous of, when is puberty going to hit to get that kind of facial hair? Peter wasn’t sure anymore, being a mutated genetic spider human could bring complications but nevertheless, a boy- man could dream.

“Peter, we talked about this. You can’t go into danger head on!” Tony’s scolding brought Peter back from his thoughts, FRIDAY had displayed the footage from this morning. Spider man was kicking a robber out of a convivence’s store, alien’s guns flaring up as the guy tried to shoot him, but the spider managed to avoid the blast and knock the guy out. “You could get seriously hurt! What was that stunt?! You should’ve called one of us”.

Oh, so that’s the reason.

“Dad, I had it under control. You told me to get milk and there were four guys robbing when I got to the cashier. I could beat them in my sleep. You are exaggerati- “Peter halts his words when his gaze turns back to Tony and Stephen. He had been so focused watching the feedback to notice his father’s face. FRIDAY had been installed the day they arrived, but it was still a wonder to see such technology in a traditional cabin.

Ironman was glaring at him. The sorcerer supreme was shaking his head in disappointment, Peter gulped as Tony took a breath and opened his mouth. A scolding of a lifetime was coming. He shouldn’t have said it like that, he understood why Tony could get worried, but he was an adult and a full Avenger.

“I told you to take it easy for a few days! We took this vacation for the same reason, even Stephen is taking a time off from wizardy stuff” The Sorcerer Supreme sent him a disapproving glare but Tony ignored it. “You came back from space just a while ago and now you are jumping into fights without thinking it through!” Tony exclaimed with his heart in his throat, it was so raw, and the feeling was not going away, “I can’t lose you again, Peter! Not after what happened and how much we lost to get **this** back” he motions with his hand to the three of them.

It was true. They three decided to take a week away from New York to visit one of Tony’s private get-away houses, this one was in Canada. They really needed a break to have family time. After the Snap, the Stark-Stranges had been so frightened to lose each other again.

They needed time together. Tony and Stephen had been married for almost two decades. Adopting Peter when he was very young, after the tragedy that fell upon his biological family. But right before Thanos, Stephen had an accident that took his hands and career away.

Peter watched as his family crumbled, covering his ears from the shouts of his once lovey-dovey dads. Stephen found his answer in Nepal and Tony never saw him again after their last fight. Stephen had been away learning the Mystic Arts leaving Tony and Peter in the dark about his powers.

Tony and Peter saw him again that faithful morning when Bruce came crashing into his Sanctum, the family was sour and broken but the arrival of the purple titan destroyed what was left. Just when they were mending unfinished businesses, Tony lost two of the most important people on his life in that deserted planet. Stephen gave up half of the universe for him and with a last -I love you- he faded, Peter following him afterwards, he swore to get them back.

And he did. He managed to get the gauntlet with the original Avengers and bring his family back. Tears were shed and kisses exchanged, Stephen and Tony had a long talk, but they were back, and deserved a time off to be together.

Peter gulps down, knowing his words were harsh but he had to get them out, “But I’m okay! We won!” He tries to say how much he appreciates what Tony did for them, how much he means to him but right now his words fail, “I can take care of myself.” His voice deflates but his eyes are still on his father’s. The man how took him in when he was alone in the big world, who helped him through his mutant powers, and who shut up anyone that doubted him as an avenger.

Tony’s eyes widen, “You think…caring for you is a bother or that me worrying is a bother?”. Peter stares in shock at those crinkled brown eyes with age, and he wants to cry, his chest tightens but the anger and frustration is far more. Peter turns his face to the side, no denial nor agreement.

“Tony” a sound so deep, smooth and low. Peter recognized it as Stephen’s smooth calling for his husband to stop and put his attention on him. Tony did just that. “You have every right to be angry, but Peter didn’t mean it like that,” Peter’s gaze turned to his other parent at that, “and he is stronger than either of us, you might want to remember that”

“You can’t be seriously taking his side. You are my husband!” Tony argued.

“And I’m also his dad. I’m not taking sides.” Stephen answers back, turning his eyes from Tony to Peter. “I’m also pretty mad but I can control it better than Tony.” The engineer pouts at that. The tension slips away from the trio and Peter can breathe again.

At Stephen’s glare, Peter shrank, hunching his shoulder in submission. “I’m sorry, dad, pops. I know you care, I was angry at how all keep treating me as a kid…I just want to show you that I can.”

Tony sighs, a fond smile in his lips as he steps closer and hugs his son, Peter instantly wraps around his arms, holding Tony close, and hiding his face on the crook of his neck. Tony sooths him with sweet words about how his effort is recognized, “I already know and I’m so proud, but you will always be my kid, kiddo.” were his words and Peter tightens his embrace.

“If you are that sure you can handle thugs on your own, then I suppose we can get serious on your next training session.” The sorcerer said and Peter paled. He couldn’t see him, but Peter was pretty sure Tony was grinning by the sound of his voice.

“You are so sexy when you are mad,” Tony chants, stepping away from Peter to stand besides Stephen.

Stephen gives the back of the engineer’s head a light karate chop, Tony makes a fake wince with a light giggle at the end. The married couple smile at each other.  They looked so much younger that what they really were, and Peter was glad to see them acting normal like before the accident. Worrying about how unamendable their last fight had been, kept him awake many nights but after their long chat, Stephen hugged Peter and promised to never go away again. Simple words that reassured the boy and the tears he held back for so long finally flowed.

“Dad, please don’t flirt in front of me,” Peter whined, he got a karate chop on the head from Stephen, making him chuckle as he grunted a fake noise, sticking out his tongue for extra drama.

Stephen had the same soft smile as Tony when Peter turned his gaze up at the sorcerer, “You are grounded.” He whispers, Peter nods solemnly a “Yes, sir” as his answer.

“How can I not flirt? It’s like telling me not to breath. Have you seen this man?” Tony asks, lowering his stance and extending his arm towards Stephen, fanning the man as if it were a piece of art. Stephen sighed at the antics while still smiling.

Peter grinned form ear to ear, he had a good family, one that he would never imagine getting back in those dark days when Stephen walked through a door and disappeared. It had been summer, but the penthouse felt cold as ice, his heart shivered at the sight of his once lively father looking so broken in his workshop. The light that Stephen brought him had left with him and Peter wanted to punch the doctor for the first time in his life. Now, he was glad that there was no need anymore.

This place was warm and fuzzy even if it was surrounded by white snow, the fireplace right besides them could be the reason but Peter knew better.

 “Oh right! It’s movie night. Peter’s punishment is not being able to choose the movie. I’ve decreed.” Tony said with a huge smile. “Now, let’s go get those popcorns going,” he stepped over to the kitchen clapping his hands twice as he chanted “Chop-chop, people!” 

Peter gasped. “Dad!” He complained in a shout the second Tony stepped through the door, his eyes turning to Stephen for help, but he only got a look that said -You are not winning this. You know how he is- from his father. His body sagged in defeat.

A pat on his shoulder. Peter looked up, blue pale eyes lovingly motioning him to follow, a soft smile to go along with those sharp eyes. Peter smiled back and walked along with Stephen to the kitchen, the scarred hand moving to his back as a reassurance. Peter thanked him silently.

Days of leisure like this one were best passed with his dads, Peter wanted to take the moment and put it in his treasure vault. They settled in the floor propped with cushions and pillows in a small fortress after a little bantering at the kitchen and putting the popcorns in a big bowl for everyone. Stephen was in the middle, perhaps subconsciously Peter and Tony made a mutual agreement to get the doctor between them so they could share the presence they longed for so long finally back with them.

FRIDAY started the movie, it looked like this was going to be a Harry Potter marathon. Stephen threw his head back into the couch behind them and gave a loud groan at the heavens, to Tony and Peter’s amusement, but didn’t stop them from keep watching. Tony had his head resting on Stephen’s chest, one of the doctor’s arm on his waist while the other one was warped around Peter’s shoulders allowing the spider’s head to rest on his shoulder. The cloak warped around them in a soothing hug with the sound of a soft breeze brushing against the wood, and the snow falling outside.

Peter closed his eyes for a second to allow the knowledge that his family was back together again sink in. It was surreal. Peter wanted to cry but refrained, instead laughing at the sight of Harry’s stepbrother falling into the snake’s tank in a loud splash.

This was the place he belonged, hearing his Dad’s loud cackling, his Pops’ soft deep chuckle. Where his dads were, a _fireside,_ warm and comfortable.

This was **_home_**.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are very welcome, they give me support and I deeply appreciate them.


End file.
